An Awakening Within Ithilien
by ladyofbree
Summary: Sam wakes in Ithilien after being rescued from Mount Doom (written by request for those who have read The Fragrance of Ithilien)


An Awakening Within Ithilien  
  
A light wind caressed leaves that shone with the light of the rising sun as rays of light fell through the canopy warming Sam's face as he rested upon a bed of feather down and silken sheets. A faint scent of sweet floral nectar was in the air reminding him of the day when he lit a small fire under a sunny bank. It was the familiar scent of Ithilien. Sam opened his eyes slowly not knowing where he was for all memory from that day and beyond had fallen beyond his grasp. High above him rose trees tall and fair, their leaves highlighted in the streams of sunlight that had pierced through the canopy to shine upon his face while he lay in deep slumber. Beneath him was a soft bed and he reached his hands deep into the thick mattress taking in the comfort of the smooth coverings under his hands. So long it had been since his hands touched something so gentle and soothing to the touch. Another tender breeze swept along the trees and Sam closed his eyes with a smile as the fragrant wind fell through his hair. Sam sat up with a yawn and stretched his arms out before him while opening his eyes looking out to the wood beyond as shadows strayed through the trees outlined by the light of the rising sun.  
  
"What time has passed me by and how long have I been at rest?" Sam muttered softly to himself. "What a dream I have had." A deep sigh then passed over Sam's lips and he saw that Frodo was lying beside him sleeping peacefully, one hand resting behind his head and the other resting upon the covers. It was his right hand and the third finger was missing. At that very moment a torrent of repressed memories came back to him and he could feel his eyes growing wet with tears as his hands began to tremble.  
  
"It was not a dream at all." Sam cried aloud quickly taking his hands to his mouth to stifle his tears. He looked to Frodo in silence taking in every inch of his face that lay before him in a peace he had not seen since setting out on the journey such a distant time ago. He was torn between furies of emotions; a heart that longed to cry for joy and yet again lash out in deep sadness for all that had been lost. For the part of Frodo that he knew he would never see again. for the pain and anguish that they both had to face at the very end of their bitter quest. for wounds that would never heal. Tears fell along Sam's face as he reached his hand out to Frodo touching his fingers gently to the maimed hand that he held to his breast in hopes to ease the suffering that his master had endured.  
  
"What a cruel fate." Sam said quietly. "It is not fair that it had to end that way." Sam's fingers then fell to Frodo's brow where scars still shown upon his fair skin as dim reminders of his struggle with the foul creature Gollum at the brink of despair. Sam then reached his hand to his own brow remembering the searing sting and warm blood that dripped into his eyes when for a moment all went black while in the rancid pit of Mount Doom. A deep scar lay there under his curls and his heart fell in the depths of his chest as his arm fell away to rest at his side. He struggled with the sight of Frodo's hand resting on the coverlet forever disfigured and robbed of the wholeness that made him who he was. Then again, Sam thought, no matter what, Frodo may never again be the hobbit he had come to know through all the years he had been within his life. Sam took in a deep breath and reached out to Frodo tenderly setting his hand over Frodo's.  
  
"I see you have awoken." A voice spoke softly behind him. Sam then turned around quickly and stared with a mouth open wide not knowing what words to put forth. There before him stood Gandalf tall and proud, robed all in white, glowing like the first snow of winter lighted by the mid day sun. A great joy came over him and at last he cried out drying the tears away from his eyes.  
  
"Gandalf!" Sam said with excitement. "I thought you were dead! How much time has passed? What has happened to make such a thing come untrue?"  
  
"Frodo's quest has succeeded." Gandalf replied with a smile, his eyes shining like stars. "A great shadow has been lifted from Middle Earth for almost two weeks past and it is all because of you two." He then laughed and the thought came to Sam that he had not heard laughter for days upon days, and his heart filled with merriment at the sound that fell upon his ears like the celestial voices of the elves. It was hard to believe that nearly two weeks had gone by since standing near death on Mount Doom.  
  
"Well how do you feel Samwise?" Gandalf questioned as he took a seat upon a small chair that rested near the bed.  
  
"I feel so many things I do not know where to begin." Sam replied softly. "Perhaps I feel as though my garden does after a cool refreshing rain or like the leaves do up there above me as the sun shines upon them. All those warm feelings I suppose." He then stopped for a moment and then turned to Frodo.  
  
"But what about Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked with concern. "It is a shame about his poor hand. Is he alright otherwise?"  
  
"Yes Sam, I am alright." Frodo said with a smile as he opened his eyes. "I was awake early this morn but I fell asleep again waiting for you to wake. It must nearly be noon now with the sun setting so high." Frodo then smiled brightly and Sam wept for joy at the sight of his master sitting before him beaming with happiness and the glow of life that he had known back home in the Shire. He leaned forward taking Frodo into his arms as tears fell along his cheeks. Frodo too embraced him tightly and they both turned to Gandalf as he looked on full of merriment at their joyous reunion. Sam then grew silent his eyes seeming to fill with sadness as he took in all that surrounded him. His only longing now was for home.  
  
"The day will come soon." Gandalf replied his eyes meeting with Sam's. "I know you wish to return to the Shire just as everyone else so longs for home."  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Sam stammered realizing that Merry and Pippin and the whole of the fellowship was no where to be seen.  
  
"They are as well as can be expected." Gandalf said quietly. "They have all been to see you though you both have been asleep. They are waiting for you now as is the King. He has tended you and for many days now has waited for you to wake. When you are ready I shall take you to him."  
  
"The King?" Sam replied. "What King? And of which land?"  
  
"Of this land." Gandalf said with a smile. "The King of Gondor. He has taken back his ancient realm."  
  
"This is all so confusing." Sam sighed. "So much has happened in such a quick time."  
  
"There will be time for questions and answers later." Gandalf replied as he came up from his seat. "But for now rest a bit more and I shall return for you when the hour comes for you to eat and drink with him. But here before I go... I believe these belong to you." Gandalf reached into his robe and took out a small box and a glass that shone brightly in his hand. "You will be glad to have these safe again." Gandalf said placing the glass into Frodo's hand and the box into Sam's. "They are your gifts from the Lady Galadriel. They were found on Sam when you were rescued." Gandalf then took leave of Sam and Frodo as they watched him vanish through the trees.  
  
"I can not seem to find any more words to say." Sam said quietly to himself as he turned to Frodo. His eyes then fell to Frodo's hand focusing on the empty space that was before him where a finger once lay. For a moment all was silent and then Sam felt Frodo's hand come under his chin as he lifted his head up so their eyes met.  
  
"No more dwelling on the past." Frodo replied. "We have both awoken to a new beginning Samwise." Sam smiled brightly as his eyes grew wet, blurred with the coming of tears.  
  
"Sam." Frodo softly whispered.  
  
"Yes Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Thank you." Frodo said placing his hand on Sam's arm. "Without you I would have never made it to the end. Just those words enough can not suffice my gratitude for you my friend." Again silence fell upon the air as Sam looked down to his hands his face blushing red.  
  
"Frodo." Sam replied quietly.  
  
"Yes Sam."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Frodo." Sam said smiling. "Thank you for letting me stay by your side. Without you I would not have become so strong." Frodo smiled, for no more words needed to be said. He and Sam were both alive and in days to come they would finally be heading for home. With all that had come to unfold before them neither one could wish for any other gift than this to have restored. 


End file.
